


You'll Figure it Out Eventually

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: “What the fuck.” Was all Dex could spit out.“Oh, you’re not my Dex.” Not Nursey replied.





	You'll Figure it Out Eventually

Dex was down in the basement, chilling in his bed, reading a book for class. 

In the back of his mind, he could still hear Nursey’s music playing too loudly, could imagine the faint smell of his cologne, could see his piles of stuff out the corner of his eye. 

Dex missed being up there. 

Missed sharing a room. 

Missed Nursey. 

There was no way he could go back up though, no matter how much he missed him, they clashed and fought too much. 

Derek’s stubbornness and chill making Dex’s hackles rise before he could even get a word out. Dex yelling instead of calmly asking like he had originally planned. 

Dex’s raging crush didn’t help matters either, embarrassment creeping into every move. 

Dex also missed Chowder, no one really liked coming down into the basement, even if someone was doing laundry they’d leave while it cycled. 

Something about it having negative energy. 

It wasn’t that Dex didn’t feel the negative energy, he felt something, it just didn’t feel bad to him. 

Dex caught his mind wondering and pulled his attention back to his book. 

He lasted maybe twenty minutes when he noticed something out the corner of his eye. 

_Nursey’s dirty washing._

When Dex turned to look though, there was nothing there. 

Convinced he had seen something, Dex got up to look, and was overcome with the smell of Nursey. 

His shampoo, his conditioner, his soap, his cologne, even his _stupid_ toothpaste. 

Dex turned around in circles, Nursey had to be there for Dex to be able to smell him so strongly.

Dex thought he could hear laughing, familiar but also not at the same time, so he opened the door out into the basement, but there was no one there.

Dex felt like he was going insane. 

Dex stepped out into the basement, “This isn’t fucking funny Nurse, _what do you want._ ”

Dex felt a presence behind him.

“What do you want Nur-”

Nursey was kissing him. 

Dex lost himself for second, melted into Nursey, leaning on his wet chest. 

Wait, _wet?_

Dex stepped back.

“ _What the fuck._ ” Was all Dex could spit out. 

“ _Oh_ , you’re not my Dex.” Not Nursey replied. 

“At least not _yet_.” He added on. 

Not Nursey was standing there, water droplets running down his chest, towel wrapped around his waist, and wet hair dripping water onto his face.

Clearly just out of the shower. 

He looked mostly the same, muscles a little bigger but a little softer at the same time, like he wasn’t doing as many cardio work outs. He had a full sleeve though, rather than just the one arm tat, and there was one that looked like it peaked out over his towel. 

“So this is what you wouldn’t tell me about.” Not Nursey said. 

“ _What the fuck._ ” Dex brain wasn’t working, he was clearly hallucinating. 

“What’s the date?” Not Nursey asked, stepping back into Dex’s space. 

“Seventeenth of November.” Dex replied, looking down at Not Nursey’s chest. 

“Ah, the day you kiss me for the first time.” Not Nursey replied. 

“ _What?”_ Like really, really hallucinating. 

“You can touch you know, its what you were doing before I was here.” Not Nursey said, clearly noticing Dex’s wandering eyes. 

Dex had no clue what came over him, but he did. 

Hands roaming over his warm skin, catching drops of water. Accidentally touching the edge of the towel made Dex realise what the small tattoo was, it was his own handwriting. 

“You and I get drunk in two years in Vegas and you think its a great idea to try stick n poke. _On me._ ” Not Nursey said, huffing a laugh before reaching his hands down and grabbing Dex’s ass, pulling them flush together. 

Dex was shocked by how comfortable his was in the arms of not Nursey. 

“Hey _pj-_ ” Dex looked up in shock, only his family knew about that nickname, “make the move.”

And all of a sudden, not Nursey wasn’t standing there anymore. 

That was weird. 

Dex decided to have a nap and then check himself for a fever. 

Before Dex could even make a move, the basement door swung open and real Nursey came bounding down the stairs, halting a little upon noticing Dex but continuing on to the washer. 

Dex noticed Nursey stare at him in confusion and look down as he walked past, probably because Dex was just standing there like a weirdo. 

“Whats with the water?” Nursey asked, loading his dirty clothes into the washing machine. 

“ _Huh?_ ” Dex asked, leaning back against the wall. 

“Your top is wet, and theres like a puddle on the ground dude, it looks like you were hugging a wet dog or something oh m-” Nursey said, but Dex didn’t hear the rest of it. 

Because his top was wet. 

And there was a puddle on the ground. 

From not Derek. 

Or well, real Derek. 

_It wasn’t a hallucination._

Dex was really glad he was leaning against the wall. 

“-ex, Dex, _hey_ Poindexter stay with me yeah.” 

Dex zoned back in, he was sliding onto the floor, and Nursey was right there, kneeling right beside him, hand on his shoulder, and all Dex could think about was how Nursey had kissed him. ‘ _my Dex’_ echoing through his mind. 

Dex could faintly smell Nursey’s shampoo and conditioner, and his soap, and the lingering of his cologne. 

“Do I have a fever?” Dex asked looking into Nursey’s eyes. 

Nursey carefully lifted his hand up to Dex’s forehead, concern clearly on his face. 

“You’re temperature feels fine man, but I dunno if you don’t feel well maybe we should take you to the campus clinic.” Nursey said, standing and reaching out a hand to Dex. 

“I feel fine.” Dex said, a little breathless as Nursey pulled him up, because, well, _fuck it._

Dex wrapped a hand around Nurseys neck and the other around his waist and pulled him in. 

Nursey kissed him back. 

“Fuck I thought you hated me.” Nursey said between kisses. 

“I could never Nurse _I._ ” Dex stoppd, brain to mouth filter kicking in before his dumbass could confess his love. 

But Nursey got the message, leaning back and grinning so wide Dex thought his face was gonna rip. 

“ _Yeah Poindexter?_ ” Nursey said, pushing Dex back into the wall and pinning his hands above his head. 

“ _Yeah._ ” Dex sighed, relaxing into the kiss that followed. 

“So what was with the water.” Nursey asked later, as they laid together on Dex’s bed, making plans to live back in the room together, this time with some rules. 

_(“No Nursey rule number one cannot be that we have to shower together every time we shower.”_

_“But-”_

_“It can be rule number two.”)_

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” Dex said grinning, leaning up to kiss Nursey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something while I work on part three of my poetry series (its on my old laptop on word so I just need to wait until I have word on this laptop to finish it)


End file.
